1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composite composition based upon polyolefin resins. More particularly, it relates to a molding resin composition suitable to such an application as industrial materials or the like which comprises mainly polypropylene and vegetable fibers.
2. Field of the Invention
Polyolefin resins incorporated with inorganic fillers such as asbestos, talc, calcium carbonate and the like, have been known as a raw material for injection molding. On the other hand, as for those incorporated with organic materials such as wooden flour, a mixture of wooden flour and glass fibers, some have been known and practically used in part, but poor in the point of general purpose, because of their interiority in physical properties such as mechanical strength and in moldability. Thus, few could have been used in a wide variety of applications.
We have been earnestly studying to improve the abovementioned points in question and developed a molding material which is fit for practical use in all points of physical properties, moldability and cost, and as a result have found a method for producing a molding composition which is superior in strength, rigidity, moldability, dimensional stability, etc. and inexpensive in cost and attained the present invention.